Fallen Red Roses
by OliviabensonSVU4
Summary: In Olivia and Elliot’s newest case, the man they are chasing leaves a red rose on the victim’s body. They are walking past one of the crime scenes and red roses fall. I suck at summaries but please read. Its REALLY good. Pairings: EO. RR. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Benson, Stabler, get over here." Captain Cragen called across the busy squad room, at the group of detectives talking and laughing. Giving each other curious looks they walked over.  
  
"What's up, cap?"  
  
"There's been a series of attacks. And not just rape. Rape and murder. Now, you better get going before someone in homicide gets in."  
  
Quickly, they grabbed their coats and hurried out of the precinct. Munch and Fin and Jeffries exchanged curious looks. Captain Cragen came over.  
  
"What happened? They were in a bigger hurry then usual." Jeffries commented.  
  
"Yeah, well, there's been a series rape/murders."  
  
The 3 fell silent and Cragen just stared, with his lips pursed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Cut to: the crime scene: Elevator of Ritz Carlton Hotel on 120th and Madison Avenue. *  
  
"What do we have here?" Olivia asked, Jennifer Morgan of the CSU squatting down to get a closer look at the victim.  
  
"Her name is.was Alexis O'Connor, according to her ID. By the looks of it, the perp raped her and made her his punching bag. See the bruises on her face and body?"  
  
Olivia and Elliot nodded.  
  
She continued, "And what I found to be the most disturbing was this." Jennifer put on gloves, and held up a red rose and pointed to the petals surrounding her bloody body.  
  
"Oh God." Olivia said softly.  
  
*Play intro*  
  
"Elliot. Do you think they can get prints off the rose?" Olivia asked.  
  
"If the perp was stupid and didn't wear gloves, yes."  
  
"Lets assume that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Uh, Jennifer?" Jennifer turned around.  
  
"Yes, Detective Benson?"  
  
"Send this to forensics and tell them to cover every square centimeter and put a rush on it."  
  
Elliot put a hand on her shoulder. "Olivia? What's the rush?"  
  
She pulled away and muttered, "Later"  
  
"I'll, um, just send this over now." Jennifer stumbled seeing them.  
  
"Thanks." Olivia half smiled.  
  
Jennifer hurried off.  
  
"So, what's the big deal?" Elliot asked, putting a hand on her shoulder again.  
  
"Do you understand LATER?" Olivia snapped, taking his hand off her and walking away.  
  
He stood there dumbfounded, shaking his head. Elliot was the last person to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the precinct Olivia stormed in muttering to herself. Fin stopped her.  
  
"Where's Elliot?"  
  
She looked at him, crossly, and said, "Who?" then kept walking.  
  
"That was cold" Fin said to Munch.  
  
"No kidding. I wonder what happened." Munch replied, looking at Fin.  
  
"What? You want ME to pry and get information? Why don't you."  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"Wow!" Fin said sarcastically. "Shut up and listen. I'll talk to Olivia and you talk to Elliot. See what we can get."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Elliot walked in, also in a crappy mood.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Munch went over to talk to Olivia and Fin trailed Elliot..  
  
A/N: Hey, what do ya think so far? Review and enjoy chapter 2: confessions. =D 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confessions  
  
*Previously: Back at the precinct Olivia stormed in muttering to herself. Fin stopped her. "Where's Elliot?"  
  
She looked at him, crossly, and said, "Who?" then kept walking. "That was cold" Fin said to Munch. "No kidding. I wonder what happened." Munch replied, looking at Fin. "What? You want ME to pry and get information? Why don't you." "I have an idea." "Wow!" Fin said sarcastically. "Shut up and listen. I'll talk to Olivia and you talk to Elliot. See what we can get." "Fine." Elliot walked in, also in a crappy mood. "Lets go." "Ok." Munch went over to talk to Olivia and Fin trailed Elliot.. *  
  
"Olivia"  
  
"I said I don't want to talk to you, Elliot." Olivia snapped. She turned around and saw Munch. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."  
  
"I hate to pry, but what happened?"  
  
She sighed. "If one goddamn word gets back to Elliot, you are SO screwed."  
  
"Fine. Not a goddamn word."  
  
"Okay. Well, at the crime scene there was a red rose and rose petals on the victim's body. I told the CSU to send it to forensics and cover every square centimeter and Elliot kept asking and I kept saying 'later'. Do you know why I wanted that rose totally covered?"  
  
Munch shook his head.  
  
"Because. Because" Olivia was choking back tears, "I cant do this now" She started crying and hurried off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Elliot, what happened between you and Olivia today?" Fin asked.  
  
"When Liv saw the rose on the body, she got all moody and 'cover every square centimeter' and everything just went downhill after that. I don't know why she is like this, do you?" "Well, Munch went to talk to her, but I don't know how much he got out of her. Want me to go see?"  
  
"Yeah. Meanwhile, I'm going to try talking to Liv again."  
  
"Uh, a word of advice. That may not be the best idea"  
  
But Elliot had already disappeared. So, Fin went off to find Munch, who didn't know anything, and that wasn't a lie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Elliot was looking for Olivia. He finally found her upstairs laying face down on the sofa.  
  
"Liv? What's wrong?"  
  
"Go away." She sniffled.  
  
He sat down on the armrest near her head and tried to soothe her.  
  
"I know that's you, Elliot and no, I don't want to talk about what happened."  
  
"You'll feel better."  
  
"Yeah right, and pigs will fly."  
  
He pursed his lips and looked down. Olivia rolled over to face him. Her face was tear stained so he took his tie off and gave it to her as a handkerchief.  
  
"Thanks" She said tartly.  
  
"Really, why are you acting so.. so.. irrational?"  
  
"Irrational? IRRATIONAL?" She screamed. Elliot flinched.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There's no goddamn way you are going to get anything out of me, at least not today. And by the way, NEVER call me or any woman irrational. Just a tip." Olivia said, standing up. She grimaced at Elliot and exited.  
  
"And why not?" He whispered to himself.  
  
"I hear you" Olivia called.  
  
Elliot shook his head.  
  
A few minutes later Olivia reentered and sat down next to Elliot.  
  
"Sorry about that, its just the rose.just." Olivia trailed off.  
  
"Just what?" Elliot asked gently.  
  
"There's a reason why I acted the way I did at the crime scene." Olivia sighed. "It's just that someone, another or the same perp, raped me and raped and killed my mother." Her voice had dropped down to a whisper.  
  
"Do you know who it was?"  
  
Olivia nodded and whispered, "my father"  
  
A/N: What do u think? Creepy, huh? Review and enjoy chapter 3. ( 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
*Previously: A few minutes later Olivia reentered and sat down next to Elliot. "Sorry about that, its just the rose.just." Olivia trailed off. "Just what?" Elliot asked gently. "There's a reason why I acted the way I did at the crime scene." Olivia sighed. "It's just that someone, another or the same perp, raped me and raped and killed my mother." Her voice had dropped down to a whisper. "Do you know who it was?" Olivia nodded and whispered, "my father" *  
  
"Your father?" Elliot repeated.  
  
"Uh huh. And the rose was his sign that he had been there." Olivia had started to cry quietly.  
  
Elliot pulled her into his arms and let her cry. Munch, Fin and Cragen came up, saw them, then disappeared.  
  
"Liv?"  
  
"Yeah, Elliot?"  
  
"You don't think your father could have done this, do you? I mean, he went to prison, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but this happened when I was 15." Olivia said looking up at him.  
  
"27 years ago."  
  
"He was sentenced for 25 years for rape in the 1st degree, 2 charges, and murder in the first degree, also 1st degree."  
  
"That's kind of short for 3 felony charges."  
  
"Well, his lawyer got him a bargain for 25 years and the rapes as one charge. So he has only 2 felony charges." Olivia explained.  
  
"He could have done this." Elliot whispered.  
  
"Yes. He could have. I have to go tell Captain Cragen. Come ON Elliot. You're coming with me." Olivia said, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the sofa.  
  
They went down to Cragen's office.  
  
"I see you're better, Olivia" Cragen said, looking up briefly. "She has something to tell you, brace yourself." Elliot warned. Cragen looked up.  
  
"I know who the perp is."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My father."  
  
"Your father?" he repeated.  
  
"What is with people? They keep repeating that."  
  
"Sorry. Do you want me to send Munch and Fin to arrest him, if its too painful for you?"  
  
"No. I will. I want to see the look on his face when he realizes his own daughter is arresting his ass."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Olivia left. Cragen stopped Elliot.  
  
"Keep and eye on her, will you?"  
  
"Sure, cap."  
  
"Alright. You better get going, knowing Olivia, she already has the address and halfway there."  
  
"Yeah." Elliot replied, hurrying out.  
  
Captain Cragen was right. Olivia was already outside the precinct and getting into the elevator. Elliot ran to catch up, just catching her.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. Lets go." Olivia said, catching her breath, as the doors slid shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They approached the rundown apartment building, about 15 minutes later, and Olivia gasped.  
  
"What? What is it?" Elliot asked.  
  
"This. This is where it happened." "You lived here?"  
  
"No, my parents had divorced when I was 11 and my father lived here, before he was arrested. This is where I was raped."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They got out of Elliot's black Ford Malibu, guns drawn, and to the front. Olivia looked at the tenant listing and next to her fathers name, apartment 5B.  
  
"Lets go" Olivia said, pressing all the buttons and seeing the door open. "Everyone expects someone, so the trick is finding out who."  
  
"So you press all the buttons?"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
They entered and went straight up to 5B. What they saw, caught them both off guard.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Review please. And stay tuned for chapter 4. =D 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
*Previously: They entered and went straight up to 5B. What they saw, caught them both off guard. *  
  
6:15 PM  
  
"What the hell?" Elliot asked Olivia.  
  
"I have no idea." She replied.  
  
Olivia's father was sitting on the sofa, with a 9 mm gun in his hand.  
  
"Took you long enough" He said, coldly. "And who's this pretty little lady?"  
  
"Your daughter, Olivia." Elliot said.  
  
"Olivia? Sweet little Olivia?" Her father, John, asked, standing up and grabbing her wrist.  
  
She pulled him off and said icily, "Don't touch me. And I am not little or sweet. I'm a cop and here to arrest you." Olivia snapped, taking his gun.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jonathan Benson, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Alexis O'Connor. You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to waive that right, anything you say and do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you.." Elliot read him his rights, while Olivia cuffed him.  
  
"Olivia, sweetie, you cant do this."  
  
"Actually I can. And where you're going you ain't gonna see the light of day for the rest of your miserable life. This is your 3rd felony, which means life in prison with no chance of parole."  
  
Before he could protest, they dragged him from his rundown apartment, to Elliot's car, and to Rikers where he had mug shots taken, stripped of possessions and put into custody.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later, the interrogation room at the prison. (I know this is different then the show but it will make sense.  
  
A buzzer sounded and the door swung open and a guard led Olivia's father into the small room and sat him at the table then left. The door clicked shut loudly.  
  
"Olivia, you have to get me out of here. Its only been a few hours but this place is torture" her father begged, grabbing her hand.  
  
She yanked it away and moved her chair as far away from him as possible, without leaving the table.  
  
After a half hour of what Olivia called heinous torture they left the prison and drove back into the city.  
  
On the freeway going back into the city. 7:20 PM  
  
"Liv?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you say to going out to a club and dancing and drinking till the early morning? I mean its Friday after all."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"That's my girl. Its called, Club Bonanza, right on 120th and Madison Avenue. Its new."  
  
"Lets go. Ah, right after we file the report."  
  
"No, we can do that later. I'm ready to club. This will be my first time since.well. So long."  
  
"Okay, have a hernia, why don't ya. Lets go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Club Bonanza, New York City, NY. 7:35 PM  
  
They entered the club and a bouncer stopped Olivia.  
  
"I want you to dance on the stage."  
  
"Go on, Liv. It'll be fun."  
  
"Okay."  
  
'I like big butts' started, loud.  
  
Oh....my... God. Becky, look at her butt,uh! it is so big. She looks like one of those rap guy's girlfriends. But, uh, y'know, Who understands those rap guys? They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, okay. I mean, her butt! It's just so.. Big. I can't believe it's just so.. Round. It's, like, out there. I mean, gross. Look! She's just so... Black!  
  
I like big butts an' I cannot lie. You otha brothas can't deny. That when a girl walks in wit' a itty bitty waist an' A round thing in yo' face. You get SPRUNG. Wanna pull up tough, cuz you notice that butt was STUFFED. Deep in the jeans she's wearin'. I'm hooked an' I can't stop starin'. Oh baby, I wanna get wit' ya, An' take yo' picta. My homeboys tried to warn me. But that butt you got makes me so horny. Ooh, rumpled smooth skin. You say you wanna Get in ma Benz? Well, use me, use me, Cuz you ain't that average groupy.  
  
Olivia started to shake it on the stage, encouraged by the crowd.  
  
I seen her dancin', To Hell wit' romancin'. She's sweat. Wet. Got it goin' like a Turbo 'Vette. I'm tired o' magazines Sayin' flat butts are the thing. Take the average black man and ask him that. She gotta pack much back. So fella's (YEAH), fella's (YEAH), Does your girlfrien' got the butt? (HELL, YEAH) So tell 'em to shake it (SHAKE IT), Shake it (SHAKE IT) Shake that healthy butt. Baby got back. (L.A. back with a Oakland booty.) Baby got back. (L.A. back with a Oakland booty.) (L.A. back with a Oakland booty.)  
  
Olivia jumped off stage and walked in between the 2 crowds, down the center to the beat, starting the robot and other dances.  
  
I like 'em round and big, An' when I'm throwin' a gig, I jus' can't help maself, I'm actin' like an animal. Now here's ma scandal, I wanna get ya home an' UH, Double up, uh, uh. I ain' talkin' about Playboy, 'Cause silicone parts are made for toys. I wan' 'em real thick an' juicy. So fin' that juicy double. Mix Alot's in trouble, Beggin' for a piece o' that bubble. So I'm lookin' at rock videos. Watchin' these bimbos Walkin' like hoes. You can have them bimbos. I'll keep my women like Flo Jo. A word to tha thick soul sistas, I wanna get wit' ya. I won' cuss, o' hit ya. But I gotta be straight When I say I wanna... Til' the break o' dawn, Baby, got it goin' on, A lot o' pimps won't like this song, Cause them punks like to hit it an' quit it, An' I'd ratha stay an' play, Cuz I'm long, and I'm strong, An' I'm down to get the friction on. So, ladies (YEAH) ladies (YEAH), Do you wanna roll ma Mercedes? (YEAH) Then turn aroun', stick it out, Even white boys got ta shout. Baby got back. Baby got back!  
  
"Woooo!" Olivia yelled, feeling the rythym, and yaking Elliot out to dance with her.  
  
"Olivia!" He yelled over the noise.  
  
"You dragged me here so I get to drag you on the floor" She yelled back.  
  
Yeah baby. When it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nuthin' to do with ma selection. 36-24-36. Only is she's 5' 3".  
  
So yo girlfriend drives a Honda, Playin' workout tapes by Fonda, But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back o' her Honda. My anaconda don't want want none, Unless you got buns, hun. You can do side bends or sit-ups, But please don' lose that butt. Some brothas wanna play that hard role, And tell ya that butt ain' gol', So they toss it, an' leave it, An' I pull up quick to retrive it. So Cosmo says yo' fat, Well, I ain' down wit' that. 'Cause yo waist is small an' you're curves are kickin', An' I'm thinkin' about stickin'. To the beanpole dames in the magazines. You ain't it Miss Thang. Gimme a sista, can't resist ha, Red beans an' rice didn' miss ha. Some knucklehead tried to diss. Cuz his girls are on ma lis', He had game but he chose to hit 'em, An' I pull up quick to get wit' 'em. So ladies if tha butt is round, An' you wanna XXX slow down, Call 1-900-MIX-ALOT, An kick them nasty thought', Baby got back. Baby got back.  
  
Little in tha middle but you got much back. Little in tha middle but you got much back.  
  
And Olivia wasn't drunk.yet  
  
A/N: Sorry so long, review now please. =D 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
*Previously: "Woooo!" Olivia yelled, feeling the rythym, and yaking Elliot out to dance with her. "Olivia!" He yelled over the noise. "You dragged me here so I get to drag you on the floor" She yelled back. Yeah baby. When it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nuthin' to do with ma selection. 36-24-36. Only is she's 5' 3". So yo girlfriend drives a Honda, Playin' workout tapes by Fonda, But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back o' her Honda. My anaconda don't want want none, Unless you got buns, hun. You can do side bends or sit-ups, But please don' lose that butt. Some brothas wanna play that hard role, And tell ya that butt ain' gol', So they toss it, an' leave it, An' I pull up quick to retrive it. So Cosmo says yo' fat, Well, I ain' down wit' that. 'Cause yo waist is small an' you're curves are kickin', An' I'm thinkin' about stickin'. To the beanpole dames in the magazines. You ain't it Miss Thang. Gimme a sista, can't resist ha, Red beans an' rice didn' miss ha. Some knucklehead tried to diss. Cuz his girls are on ma lis', He had game but he chose to hit 'em, An' I pull up quick to get wit' 'em. So ladies if tha butt is round, An' you wanna XXX slow down, Call 1-900-MIX-ALOT, An kick them nasty thought', Baby got back. Baby got back. Little in tha middle but you got much back. Little in tha middle but you got much back. And Olivia wasn't drunk.yet*  
  
The music stopped. Olivia grabbed Elliot and started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Liv, are you okay?" Elliot asked. "Okay? I'm great! That was so much fun. But I'm famished. Lets get a drink, shall we?" she said, walking over to the bar.  
  
"You're the dancer, aren't you? Great job!" The bartender, Jake, said, drying glasses with a towel.  
  
"Hey, thanks."  
  
"Sure. What do you want?"  
  
"Tonic water, with 2 shots of bourbon and a lime."  
  
"No problem. And you?" he asked Elliot.  
  
"Give me. the same."  
  
"2 tonic water with 2 shots of bourbon and limes, coming right up." Jake said, ignoring the other people and making their drinks.  
  
"How much do we owe you?" Elliot asked.  
  
"For the lady, on the house."  
  
"And me?"  
  
"He's with me." Olivia cut in.  
  
"Okay, okay. Have fun. Mona Lisa."  
  
Olivia took a sip of her drink. "Did he just call me Mona Lisa?"  
  
"Yes. You do look like her, in a way. You're beautiful."  
  
"Thanks, El. Lets get out there." Olivia said, just as the song None of your business by Salt and Pepa started loud.  
  
What's the matter with your life?  
  
Why you gotta mess with mine?  
  
Don't keep sweatin' what I do  
  
Cuz I'm gonna be just fine - check it out  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
If I wanna take a guy home with me tonight  
  
It's none of your business  
  
And she wanna be a freak and sell it on the weekend  
  
It's none of your business  
  
Now you shouldn't even get into who I'm givin' skins to  
  
It's none of your business  
  
So don't try to change my mind, I'll tell you one more time  
  
It's none of your business  
  
Olivia got back on stage, without anyone telling her to, and started dancing again.  
  
But this time, she had polished off her drink and most of Elliot's..  
  
(A/N: I'm not going to put all the lyrics in again. Sorry about that last chapter, I didn't know the song was that long. =D . Review please.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
*Previously: "Okay, okay. Have fun. Mona Lisa." Olivia took a sip of her drink. "Did he just call me Mona Lisa?" "Yes. You do look like her, in a way. You're beautiful." "Thanks, El. Lets get out there." Olivia said, just as the song None of your business by Salt and Pepa started loud.  
  
What's the matter with your life?  
  
Why you gotta mess with mine?  
  
Don't keep sweatin' what I do  
  
Cuz I'm gonna be just fine - check it out  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
If I wanna take a guy home with me tonight  
  
It's none of your business  
  
And she wanna be a freak and sell it on the weekend  
  
It's none of your business  
  
Now you shouldn't even get into who I'm givin' skins to  
  
It's none of your business  
  
So don't try to change my mind, I'll tell you one more time  
  
It's none of your business  
  
Olivia got back on stage, without anyone telling her to, and started dancing again. But this time, she had polished off her drink and most of Elliot's.. *  
  
In the middle of the song, Olivia looked sick, and moments later, passed out on the stage. Elliot was the first to get to her. The music stopped and the DJ, bouncers and bartender came over to see how she was.  
  
"Mona Lisa. Are you okay?" Bartender, Jake, asked.  
  
"Olivia, Olivia. Wake up, babe. Please." Elliot whispered.  
  
"Are you two married?" Jake asked.  
  
"No.Not yet."  
  
"Yet?"  
  
"Olivia, can you hear me?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"  
  
The room went silent. You could hear a pin drop, it was that quiet. Elliot got as close as he could to Olivia and whispered it again in her ear. She stirred a little.  
  
"Olivia? Olivia?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"She's okay people, give her room to breathe." Elliot yelled at the crowd, who backed up after hearing this.  
  
"Elliot, did I hear you propose to me or was I dreaming?"  
  
"HE DID" the crowd yelled.  
  
"That's what I thought. Thanks guys."  
  
"So, Olivia, will you?"  
  
"El, I mean I would love to but." Olivia started, but when she looked into his brown puppy dog eyes, she felt her heart melt.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But nothing. Let's get hitched!" Olivia exclaimed, still drunk, and pulled Elliot into a kiss.  
  
The crowd started cheering and going 'aww'. (Go AWW now)  
  
"Who says hitched anymore? This isn't the South" Elliot whispered in her ear.  
  
"I do. Y'all got a problem with that? If you do all I have to says is 'kiss my ass'"  
  
"Love to."  
  
"Funny. Very funny."  
  
The DJ approached Elliot and pulled him away. "What's your name?"  
  
"Elliot Stabler."  
  
"And your fiancée?"  
  
"Olivia."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure." Elliot replied, walking back to Olivia. "So, what did he want?" Olivia slurred her words.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"I'm gonna slow this down and this song is dedicated to the 2 lovebirds out there, Elliot and Olivia." The DJ said, pointing the spot light at them.  
  
The crowd cheered again.  
  
Sweet Home Alabama by Jewel started.  
  
Olivia and Elliot took the floor, dancing close and were soon joined by other couples.  
  
"Every guy grab a girl and get out on the floor" The DJ announced.  
  
When the song ended the DJ made another announcement.  
  
"This is the first time that someone has proposed here at Club Bonanza, and since we just opened, I have to say, I hope it isn't the last! Congratulations Olivia and Elliot!"  
  
"Congratulations Olivia and Elliot!" the rest echoed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
*Previously: "Elliot, did I hear you propose to me or was I dreaming?" "HE DID" the crowd yelled. "That's what I thought. Thanks guys." "So, Olivia, will you?" "El, I mean I would love to but." Olivia started, but when she looked into his brown puppy dog eyes, she felt her heart melt. "But?" "But nothing. Let's get hitched!" Olivia exclaimed, still drunk, and pulled Elliot into a kiss. The crowd started cheering and going 'aww'. (Go AWW now)  
  
"Who says hitched anymore? This isn't the South" Elliot whispered in her ear. "I do. Y'all got a problem with that? If you do all I have to says is 'kiss my ass'" "Love to." "Funny. Very funny." The DJ approached Elliot and pulled him away. "What's your name?" "Elliot Stabler." "And your fiancée?" "Olivia." "Thanks." "Sure." Elliot replied, walking back to Olivia. "So, what did he want?" Olivia slurred her words. "You'll see." "I'm gonna slow this down and this song is dedicated to the 2 lovebirds out there, Elliot and Olivia." The DJ said, pointing the spot light at them. The crowd cheered again. Sweet Home Alabama by Jewel started. Olivia and Elliot took the floor, dancing close and were soon joined by other couples. "Every guy grab a girl and get out on the floor" The DJ announced. When the song ended the DJ made another announcement. "This is the first time that someone has proposed here at Club Bonanza, and since we just opened, I have to say, I hope it isn't the last! Congratulations Olivia and Elliot!" "Congratulations Olivia and Elliot!" the rest echoed. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monday morning, 7:30 AM, Precinct  
  
"Hey, LOVEBIRDS" Fin yelled from across the room, when he saw Olivia and Elliot entered. He walked over.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Don't think that I don't know what happened at that club. Club Bonanza, right?"  
  
"Elliot, did you tell him?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Tell him what? I don't know how he knows what we and those people know."  
  
Fin grabbed Olivia's left hand and saw a gold band with aquamarine stones, her birthstone, on her ring finger.  
  
"I knew it! Your engaged!" Fin yelled.  
  
People stopped to stare. Munch came over.  
  
"Did I hear that you and Olivia are engaged?" he asked Elliot.  
  
Before Elliot could get a word out, Olivia interrupted, "Yes, you did."  
  
"I asked ELLIOT. Is it true?"  
  
"You head the lady. I mean, my fiancée."  
  
"It is! Congratulations. Everyone, here is the future Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler!" Munch announced to the whole room.  
  
Olivia laughed and shook her head. "Big mouth, people here have, huh?"  
  
"No kidding. Thanks for broadcasting it Munch."  
  
"Sure. No problem."  
  
Now it was Elliot's turn to shake his head.  
  
"What's the problem El? Everyone should know." Fin commented.  
  
"You KNOW its against the rules to date someone in the same department. Cragen could report this and one or both of us will lose our job."  
  
Cragen came out, just catching the last sentence.  
  
"You're getting married?"  
  
"I know its against the rules, but please don't." Olivia started.  
  
"I wont for now. But, which one of you is going to quit?"  
  
"Captain, we're partners. If one of us quits then someone of the opposite sex will flirt with whoever didn't quit." Elliot cut in.  
  
"So, if you are going to report and make one of us quit, we both will."  
  
"Come on, you two. You are the best set of partners this precinct has had. No offense to everyone else."  
  
"Sure." Munch and Fin grumbled.  
  
Cragen ignored them and continued, "But I cant turn my head forever. It wont be long till something slips and the Board will come down here or make all 3 of us appear in front of the Morris Commission."  
  
Olivia and Elliot sighed.  
  
"I'll quit." They said at the same time.  
  
"No, you stay" They said at the same time, again.  
  
"I will quit." Olivia beat Elliot to saying it.  
  
"But you love working here and I cant let you do that. So, I will."  
  
"You love working here too."  
  
"Fine, you win. Just keep it on the.. how do kids say it again.. on the down low. That goes for EVERYONE in this building. Get it?"  
  
"Yes's" echoed.  
  
"Good, now get back to work."  
  
"Cleared." Olivia smiled.  
  
"Yes. Yes we are." Elliot returned the smile. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
*Previously: "You KNOW its against the rules to date someone in the same department. Cragen could report this and one or both of us will lose our job." Cragen came out, just catching the last sentence. "You're getting married?" "I know its against the rules, but please don't." Olivia started. "I wont for now. But, which one of you is going to quit?" "Captain, we're partners. If one of us quits then someone of the opposite sex will flirt with whoever didn't quit." Elliot cut in. "So, if you are going to report and make one of us quit, we both will." "Come on, you two. You are the best set of partners this precinct has had. No offense to everyone else." "Sure." Munch and Fin grumbled. Cragen ignored them and continued, "But I cant turn my head forever. It wont be long till something slips and the Board will come down here or make all 3 of us appear in front of the Morris Commission." Olivia and Elliot sighed. "I'll quit." They said at the same time. "No, you stay" They said at the same time, again. "I will quit." Olivia beat Elliot to saying it. "But you love working here and I cant let you do that. So, I will." "You love working here too." "Fine, you win. Just keep it on the.. how do kids say it again.. on the down low. That goes for EVERYONE in this building. Get it?"  
  
"Yes's" echoed. "Good, now get back to work." "Cleared." Olivia smiled. "Yes. Yes we are." Elliot returned the smile. *  
  
"You were right, El."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Plenty of good looking women would fawn over a man, working alone, at least until they got the job and worked along side you."  
  
"I could say the same about men towards you. That's what it was like with Kathy."  
  
Kathy had finalized the divorce with Elliot 4 months ago.  
  
"I mean, she knew about you and got jealous sometimes that I worked with another woman."  
  
"Well, we're almost hitched now, so it doesn't matter anymore, does it?"  
  
"Suppose not. And there you go with the 'hitched' phrase."  
  
Before Olivia could open her mouth and protest Elliot stopped her and said "Don't worry, I think its cute."  
  
Olivia glared at him, and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be 'cute'"  
  
"So-o-ory. What do you want to be, then?"  
  
"Just not cute."  
  
"Okay, I think its sexy. Happy now?"  
  
"Try again, hot shot."  
  
"I think it's.Awesome blossom y'all."  
  
"Gee, that doesn't sound like you, El."  
  
"I know, but will you get off my case? I didn't call you cute again."  
  
"Okay, okay. Have a hernia, why don't you?"  
  
It was Elliot's turn to roll his eyes. "You're funny. Did you know that? You should be a comedian." He said sarcastically.  
  
Olivia glared at him again, then at Munch and Fin, who were leaning against a desk, grinning like fools and chuckling.  
  
"What did WE do to offend you two?" Munch asked.  
  
"Just being there, guys. Now, get the hint and move." Olivia teased.  
  
"I'm going. I'm going." Munch grumbled. Fin didn't move.  
  
"Fin." Elliot said in a warning tone.  
  
He rolled his eyes and walked away too, back to his desk. Meanwhile, Elliot and Olivia pushed their desks together so the fronts were together.  
  
Across the room, Munch and Fin were still teasing them.  
  
"I hear can hear you" Olivia said loudly across the room. "You're talking pretty damn loud."  
  
Fin continued to talk to Munch, but much softer so Olivia could hear, at least they didn't think she could.  
  
"Anyways," Olivia continued to Elliot, "I wa thinking that maybe, we can go to Long Beach and get married."  
  
"Long Beach, California or Long Island, New York?"  
  
"California. I heard its nice out there." (A/N: I live in California and I love it. =D)  
  
"How about Long Island next week or Long Beach, in 1 month, like planned?"  
  
"Next week!" Olivia exclaimed, happily.  
  
"Yes. Next week. Which is it?"  
  
"If you have to ask, you aren't as smart as you think you are"  
  
Elliot grinned.  
  
A/N: review and chapter 9 will be coming your way soon. =D. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
*Previously: Fin continued to talk to Munch, but much softer so Olivia could hear, at least they didn't think she could. "Anyways," Olivia continued to Elliot, "I was thinking that maybe, we can go to Long Beach and get married." "Long Beach, California or Long Island, New York?" "California. I heard its nice out there." (A/N: I live in California and I love it. =D) "How about Long Island next week or Long Beach, in 1 month, like planned?" "Next week!" Olivia exclaimed, happily. "Yes. Next week. Which is it?" "If you have to ask, you aren't as smart as you think you are" Elliot grinned. *  
  
"Are you calling me stupid?" Elliot asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, I'm just saying, if you have to ask if I rather get married in 1 week or 1 month, you aren't as smart as you think you are." Olivia replied, laughing.  
  
"Is that an insult, Miss Benson?" Elliot joked.  
  
"Mrs. Stabler in a week." Olivia corrected.  
  
"I don't know.Maybe the California wedding in a month will be better."  
  
"El! Are you chickening out?" She exclaimed.  
  
"I was kidding!"  
  
"Well, anyways.." Olivia said, sighing with relief.  
  
"You actually thought I was chickening out of our 'hitching' as you say it?"  
  
She looked away and back, and said quickly, "No, of course not."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Funny, El, funny. And no I didn't mean what I said as an insult. Really, I didn't."  
  
"Okay, okay, and I quote 'Have a hernia, why don't you?'" (A/N: See chapter 8 for reference).  
  
"I will, thank you."  
  
"Cute. I mean."  
  
"Elliot, what did I say about 'cute'?"  
  
"What I meant, was sexy, err, awesome blossom?" (A/N: Yes, I have used this before, I love that phrase, :D)  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You try to hard. Just relax. Quit being so tense." Olivia said, noticing Elliot was really tense.  
  
"But."  
  
"No and's, if's or but's about it, just do it. Or I'll."  
  
"Or you'll what?"  
  
"If you really want to know, you'll have to defy me, and for you're 4-1-1, that's not such a good idea."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Hey El? I have a question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That night you proposed, did you do it like a spur of the moment, so that bartender wouldn't, or did you plan it?"  
  
(A/N: In case u forgot, I did and had to re-read, Olivia was passed out and the bartender who had called Olivia 'Mona Lisa' asked if they were married and Elliot told him not yet. Here it all comes out..)  
  
"Well, both."  
  
"Both?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I've been meaning to ask you and seemed like the perfect time."  
  
Munch walked over again, just to annoy Olivia.  
  
"What do you want now, Munch?" She asked without even having to look behind her or at Elliot.  
  
"How do you know its me?"  
  
"You're the only one in this precinct who talks in Yiddish under his breath as he approaches someone, especially at a bad time. It's a dead giveaway every time." Olivia said, emphasized 'bad time.'  
  
Munch muttered something again, but sat at the edge of Olivia and Elliot's combined desk.  
  
"Elliot, how long HAVE you been planning to ask me to marry you?"  
  
"I knew the first time I met you. You were the tough, 'get in my way and I will hurt you but I have a soft side' woman. Even though I was married, I wouldn't have an affair but I still loved you. When I first met you, I knew it was love and wished I had married you and had the kids with you instead of Kathy."  
  
"Hang on, where did you get the 'get in my way and I will hurt you but I have a soft side woman' from?"  
  
"First impression and I was right, wasn't I?"  
  
"Did I really seem that way?"  
  
"Uhmm.." Elliot said thoughtfully. (A/N: I know it sounds strange but he did, or at least in this fan fic)  
  
"Yes" Munch filled in.  
  
Olivia and Elliot looked at him at the same time. "Go AWAY already" They said together.  
  
He finally got the picture and went back to his desk to do 'work'.  
  
"You were saying?" Olivia asked Elliot quietly to prevent anyone, namely Fin and Munch overhearing.  
  
"I really want to be your husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, many years from now."  
  
"Watching too many chick flicks, haven't we?" Olivia laughed.  
  
"I live.lived in a house with 3 woman not including Elizabeth because she's only 11. Plus Dickie, but he always hid at his friends' houses. So, well, that explains it, having 2 teen girls, who always watch chick flicks."  
  
After the divorce Kathy kept the house for herself and their 4 kids, Maureen, 16, Kathleen, 14, Elizabeth and Dickie, 11. She just kicked Elliot out, and he had to find an apartment.  
  
Olivia looked at him curiously for a second and laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"What?!" He asked again.  
  
Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but she was laughing to hard to get anything out.  
  
A/N: Okay, in a lot of chick flicks they have marriage scenes so that's where I got the chick flick line. I know they use it in A LOT of other types but don't you agree the use in chick flicks is high? (I'm a chick if you didn't already know so I'm sorta an expert *well not REALLY* but still. Sorry so long. Review and here's Chapter 10! 


End file.
